Another World
by Cozzato
Summary: SasuxNaru::...Sasuke y naruto fueron enviados a otro mundo, ninguno de los dos sabe el porque y como habian llegado ahi, ni de lo ultimo que paso...y las cosas empeoran cuando se dan cuenta de que hay otras dos personas iguales a ellos dos...


**Notes**

Hiz!! Soe darkchidori…después de mucho de no escribir yaoi ni shonen ai XD volvi con una nueva entrega, el fic es raro o.oU y pues noc me gusto como me quedo asi que espero que a todas/os les gushte n.nU tendrá algo que ver con K.S y ya se darán cuenta cuando continúen los caps ;3 sin mas que decir disfrútenlo!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Another World**_.(SasuxNaru) Capitulo uno. _Otro mundo?_

**By**: _DarkChidori_

…

Una multitud de gente se había acercado a comprobar sus sospechas, en medio de la calle había un cuerpo inerte a la luz…los autos y camiones se detuvieron por el sorpresivo "accidente". Los allí reunidos solo aumentaban su curiosidad por sabe que había pasado en ese mismo lugar.

"…_Lo ultimo que logre recordar fue…"_

-estará bien?...-se preguntaba un muchacho, mientras observaba al cuerpo inerte de la persona allí recostada en el piso.-no parece tener lesiones graves…- entre por encima de su voz se escuchaban el murmullo e los demás presentes alrededor de ambos…  
_  
"…Fue alguien diciendo mi nombre…"_

Después de varios minutos sin ver una reacción el cuerpo el joven, el chico tomo una de sus muñecas para poder verificar si tenía pulso….

_"…Decía constantemente mi nombre, una y otra vez…"_

Tenía pulso el cuerpo, suspiro aliviado…esa persona esta viva…

_"…parecía contener mucha incertidumbre y dolor…tristeza…"_

El próximo paso era saber si respiraba, por lo que llevo una de sus manos hacia la cara del joven desmayado, pero antes de poder hacerlo sus ojos reaccionaron con un rojizo color en su iris.  
_  
"…era triste su voz, muy triste…"_

-GK?!!-antes de poder articular otra palabra, el joven pelinegro de ojos rojos lo había detenido con su mano tomándolo de la muñeca, su fuerza era tremenda-no! yo no voy a lastimarte!

-…

-…solo quería saber si estaba bien…solo eso…-trataba de mostrar que lo que decía era verdad cosa que el pelinegro se percato enseguida, el chico no parecía tener las intenciones de lastimarlo…las pupilas del joven pelinegro volvieron a mostrar calma y su color negro original. Solo podía preguntarse una cosa por su confusión…la gente alrededor lo ponía mas nervioso.

-chico, donde estamos?

-eh?...Donde?...pues no lo sabes?.-parecía sorprendido por la pregunta.

-por eso te pregunto…- no estaba de tan buen humor cosa que aumento los nervios del otro…

-eh…pues esto es Tokio…-respondió.

-Tokio?...

-sí, Tokio, Japón…no te suena acaso?...-ahora lo comprendía, porque ese lugar le parecía tan poco común?, era totalmente diferente al lugar donde el antes se encontraba. Pero eso no importaba realmente lo único que lo era es…Como regresaría a su verdadero mundo? Algo era completamente seguro…no seria nada fácil.

Sin otra cosa más que decir solo pudo levantarse poco a poco de su lugar, el otro chico preocupado trato de ayudarlo a levantarlo, pero el pelinegro no acepto.

-no, gracias estoy bien ya…- no tardo mucho en ponerse de pie y tomar su espada tirada en el suelo, el muchacho se sorprendió de que en tan poco tiempo se haya recuperado de esa manera.- ya es hora de irme…ya esta gente alrededor me esta fastidiando un poco…-dijo con un tono medio molesto.

-y-y a donde iras…? En tu estado no…

-no es nada, solo son unos rasguños… además, no son cosas que pueden detenerme con tanta facilidad…-su expresión mostraba, como siempre, mucha superioridad..cosa que puso algo feliz al muchacho, le parecía alguien muy fuerte.-bueno, ya me voy…-se puso de espaldas alejándose poco a poco, la multitud de gente se hacia a un lado para que pasara, aun algo alterados.

-este, antes de irte…me dirás al menos como te llamas?...-quiso incitar el chico, al oír esas palabras el otro solo pudo contestar.

-uchiha sasuke…

Y desapareció en un segundo…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Durante varios minutos sasuke no había encontrado ninguna pista de cómo había llegado allí, ni lo ultimo que hizo…solo que una voz lo había llamado constantemente antes de caer desmayado, quien habría sido esa persona? No lo sabia aun…

durante varios minutos solo se encontraba con mas y mas gente con ropas raras, el apenas poseía su capa oscura, la cual tapaba un poco su extraña vestimenta de su mundo…por lo que las personas pocas veces se detenían a ver al pelinegro…

_"…que demonios hago en este lugar? Como llegue aquí?"_ Se preguntaba, pues eso era lo que debía averiguar…y también de cómo regresar a su mundo…_" si no regreso pronto…quien cumplirá con eso?..."_

Cansado de caminar, se dispone a parar en medio de la calle…debía pensar con calma y ver que movimientos debía realizar ahora…  
_  
"Bueno…primero tendré que averiguar bien si soy yo el único en este lugar…"_ giro a mirar en los alrededores, solo había gente desconocida y un transito muy acelerado_…"…esto no será muy fácil…"._

Antes de poder seguir con su caminata, alguien delante de la gente se aproximaba hacia sasuke corriendo. Justo en el segundo en el que se cruzaron, sasuke pudo notar que era alguien a quien conocía muy bien…

-voy a llegar tarde dattebayo!!.-grito este mientras sin detenerse seguía corriendo.

Esa persona no era alguien mas que Uzumaki Naruto, el uchiha se quedo algo perturbado cuando lo vio…no esperaba encontrarse con el en ese mundo…se quedo mirando unos segundos hacia el suelo pensando, hasta que por un auto-reflejo sus ojos mostraron el sharingan de las 3 aspas activándose…

Se desvaneció en el aire, y lo único que tenia en mente era seguir al rubio de ojos azules que se había atravesado hace pocos segundos…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La ciudad era enorme, la gente no paraba de circular tanto por la zona peatonal como la de transito…tanto movimiento al pequeño rubio lo mareaba.

-…donde estaré dattebayo??...-se dijo a si mismo, todos seguían de largo sin prestarle ni un mísero minuto. Apenas podía moverse dentro de las calles.- este lugar es muy raro…

Camino durante minutos hasta que pudo entrar un lugar en donde descansar, pero aun así no había descubierto nada de que hacia en ese lugar ni como había llegado…

_"…ni siquiera recuerdo lo ultimo que sucedió-ttebayo…"_ pensó, estaba algo cansado y además tenia mucha hambre…-"…_me muero de hambre aaaahh!!!"_

Un olor se asomaba hacia donde estaba sentado el kitzune, era un olor delicioso…muy familiar para su paladar y sin mas que pensarlo empezó a seguir ese grandioso olor… dejándolo en frente de un local

de ramen…

-gyaaa ramen!!!- no lo penso ni dos veces y entro como una bestia al lugar (n/a: XDD ese es nuestro naru!!)…ese lugar no era muy grande, le hacia recordar el antiguo ichiraku en donde el siempre iba a comer sus platos favoritos de su exquisito ramen. Tantas cosas habían pasado que hacia mucho que no volvía a probarlo.

Había un señor en la recepción, quien era el que hacia los pedidos de ramen y cobraba por el plato, el uzumaki feliz fue y le pidió de inmediato una ración doble de ramen con carne de cerdo y miso, el señor con gusto se dispuso a prepararlo hasta que se lo llevo a la mesa.

En 5 minutos se lo bajo todo…

-gyaaa!! Sankyou o-chan!! Cuanto es n.n??-dijo emocionado, saco su ranita alcancía y se dispuso a pagar después de comer…el señor complacido le dijo cuanto era.

-son 1000 yenes n.n.- dijo feliz, el rubio quedo conmocionado…no era el dinero que tenia…

-1000 que????...-dijo confundido, el señor le reitero cuanto era.

-son 1000 yenes ¬¬ acaso eres sordo?? Debes pagarme…

-pero…yo no tengo eso…no tengo ese dinero!! Dattebayo…- el rubio se había metido en un gran lio…-ettoo creo que… mejor será que…-y sin decir nada salio corriendo del local, el viejo se puso como loco.

-EEEY VUELVE Y PAGAAA!!-grito desenfrenado xD.

Luego de varias cuadras corridas, pudo perder de vista al viejo acosador (n/a: seh acosadoor xDD!) y tranquilo se detuvo en una esquina para tomar aire…

-esto es horrible dattebayo… hasta el dinero es diferente aquí T.T…!- un lagriman se asomaba por sus ojitos, no sabia que hacer para volver a konoha…se estaba convirtiendo en una de sus peores pesadillas…- que haré dattebayo…-se dijo así mismo…

Miro a todos lados para asegurarse de que el viejo no lo había seguido y en la cuadra de enfrente pudo notar a un chico pelinegro, caminando leyendo un libro, al principio pensó que era su imaginación pero cuando acentuó mas su vista lo comprobo…

-ese…no es sasuke?...-abrió los ojos sin entender…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Corría y corría, tenia que apurarse o no llegaba a la escuela a tiempo…sus pies ya casi no daban mas…era un gran esfuerzo el que estaba realizando, pero debía hacerlo…tenia que llegar a tiempo!

-aargg! sino hubiese sido por ese sai y kiba no me hubiera desvelado jugando con ellos hasta tarde...!!- había recordado que esa noche habían quedado en jugar toda la noche, ahora naruto era el tenia que pagar las consecuencias por ellos dos…- me las pagaran dattebayo!.

Ya estaba cerca, habia cruzado la puerta del colegio…habia gente en el patio de entrada aun…bien. No habia llegado tarde aun..

-oeee!! Narutooo aquí estamos!!...-grito desde la entrada su amigo kiba, junto con sai shikamaru y chouji…esperaban a que naruto llegara para entrar juntos.

-ah! Ya voy-ttebayo!!...-grito algo exaltado y enojado, al fin saldaría cuentas con el engreído de kiba.

-…eres idiota o que?-dijo el pelinegro algo molesto, el castaño lo miro sin entender.- si nos ve seguro que nos regañara por lo de anoche…

-ah?? Se me olvido!! Y porque no me avisaste antes!

-ni que fuera tu mama para avisarte que cosas pasan a tu alrededor ¬¬…

-grr ¬¬- el castaño no dijo mas nada, solo miro hacia delante dándole señal al rubio para que se acercara hacia donde estaba ellos.- igual, con regalarle algo seguro que lo olvida.-dijo murmurando.

Los pasos hacia sus amigos se hacia de alguna extraña razón muy lenta, como si tuviera un mal presentimiento…algo no andaba bien, sai…quien estaba mirando todos los alrededores cerca de naruto (osea miraba directamente como naruto iba hacia donde estaban ellos parados) pudo notar algo raro…alguien detrás de el estaba a punto de pegarle. Fue algo tan repentino que lo único que pudo hacer fue gritarle.

-NARUTO! CUIDADO DETRÁS DE TI!...

-eh?...- y antes de poder responder intento mirar hacia atrás...al instante pudo identificar quien era…

Era sasuke…con su puño en alto a punto de incrustarle con la mano, su chidori nagashi…

Continuará…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

T-T mmmhh weno asi quedo xD no me odien si se muere naru (coof callate!!) em x.x weno espero que les guste y bueno T.T veran el lemon en pocos caps xD sigs!! Ténganme paciencia k pienso actualizar K.S pronto xD pero me da fiaka o.ò!! bueno asi continuo el 2008 con xD otro sasunaru!! Espero verlos pronto hasta entonces

atte  
**  
Dark Chidori**


End file.
